New Kid
by AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness
Summary: Katie's the New girl, again. She meets Travis and Tratie soon comes along. My first Tratie one shot. Hope ya like it:)


**Hey guyz and gals! It's a me!:) I didn't finish the new chapter for Beautiful Fighters yet so, that's not updated.**

**Ok, so, I thought of this story at school. Actually, I got this from a story we were reading in Language Arts class. It's pretty much a boring story with an overdramatic girl and a hot shot who play a game of table tennis and the girl beats him. The end. Well, I decided to change that stupid story and make it lovey, fluffy, and of course, TRATIE!**

**Disclaimer: I walk on the bones of my enemies. Drink the blood of my foes. And tear apart the flesh of my non followers. Sadly, Rick isn't part of that**.

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Katie was the new girl, again. Why did her dad move around so much? She had no clue. Maybe it had something to do with her mom, or maybe his love life is more important then her life. Or it could be the fact he can't work for his life. Yea. That's it.

Katie walked into her school of the month, Water Ridge High. She walked to her first class, Mrs. Allard. **(True chiz. That's my second periods teachers name. She's a math teacher)**

When she walked into the class, only a few seats were taken up by students. One African American girl, one boy with a "man weave"** (eh, my friend Dylan has one. It's 'his' hairstyle.)**, a blonde chic with an owl headband, one guy with dark hair who looked emo, and a set of twins with curly brown hair.

As she was looking for a seat, Katie noticed the taller one of the twins was staring at her. She took a seat about 3 seats away from him.

She took out her notebook and began doodling. She noticed again the guy was still looking at her.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Katie said to the boy.

"Nice shirt." He said. I looked down at my Camp Halfblood T shirt. **(Lets just say Camp Halfblood is a camp where kids learn to use weapons and fighting.)**

He had on a smug smile. "I've got one just like it at home."

Wow. She didn't expect to see another Camp Halfblood member at her new school.

"What's your skill?" Katie asked him.

"Sword fighting. And pretty much everything else." He said with a proud smile. "You?"

"Archery." She said.

"Oh." The boy mumbled as he turned back to his desk.

Katie knew that response. People didn't think archery was a real physical sport.

"You think archery is nothing. Don't you?" Katie said to the boy.

"Well, it's not a physical sport, like sword fighting." He said shrugging.

"Well it so happens I also know how to sword fight. And since you think it's all that and a bag of chips,** ( haha my teacher mrs Benjamin says that.) I** challenge you to a duel. My house. After school." Katie challenged.

The boy turned around to face his twin behind him. "Yo Conner. New Girl over here thinks she can beat me in sword fighting." He said to his twin, Conner.

"Dude, do you want to die?! He's undefeated." Conner said to Katie.

"Well that's gonna change." Katie went back to her notebook.

Katie then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face the blond girl.

"Are you really gonna challenge him?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yea. And it'll be easy too." Katie said.

"Well, good luck. By the way, I'm Annabeth." She said.

"Katie." Katie said to Annabeth.

"So Katie, wanna sit at my lunch table?" Annabeth asked her.

"Sure."

As class went by, Katie found out the boy she was fighting was named Travis Stoll, and that his brother Conner is actually a year younger then him. Everybody said he was the champion. That's when she started getting doubts.

**Lunch time...**

"Hey guys! This is Katie. She's new." Annabeth said to her lunch buddies.

"She's gonna beat Travis in sword fighting."

Katie didn't like that. What if she didn't beat him. Would Annabeth still be her friend?

At lunch she found out all of their names. The one with black spicky hair and blue eyes was Thalia, the one with blonde straight hair and blue eyes was Silena, the one with fire red hair and green eyes was Rachel, and the one with black , long straight hair was Bianca.

They were all in the middle of an argument, including Katie.

"Guys, I'm just saying, Percy looks like Harry Potter." Thalia said.

"No! He doesn't!" Annabeth screamed.

"Oh course you would say that. Cause you looooovvve him." Silena said.

Annabeth was about to resort back but Rachel beat her to it. "Don't even try to deny it. He likes you back. Just ask him out already!"

"No! I won't ask him out till you ask out Conner!" Annabeth yelled, pointing at Rachel.

"Not until Thalia asks out Nico!" She yelled.

"Noooo way. Not unless Bianca asks out Malcolm." Thalia yelled yet screamed.

"Um, not until Silena asks out Beckondorf." Bianca said shyly.

"Only," Silena said with an evil smile, "if Katie goes out with Travis."

"What!?" Katie screamed.

Little did they know, The guys were having a similar conversation.

Once Travis sat down, the questions went rolling.

"Hey, Trav, what if New Girl beats you?" The emo, Nico, asked.

"She won't. I _will_ beat her."

"And if you don't?" Percy, a green eyed, black haired, captain of the swim team asked.

"Then he fails at life." Conner, Travis's less attractive brother said.

"Shut up Conner." Travis said. "You're the one to talk. You still won't admit you loooovvve Rachel."

"Well, that's because 'man weave' over here won't ask out Bianca." Conner said, pointing to Malcolm.

"Dude," Malcolm (he kinda looks like Annabeth in guy form) "I said I wouldn't unless Percy asked my half sissy, to the spring formal." Malcolm said, staring at Percy.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame Nico. He still hasn't told Thalia how he feels." Percy said nudging Nico.

"Nope. Not till Romeo over here, asks out Silena." Nico said, throwing his cheeseburger at Beckondorf.

"Maybe I will. But only if..."

"Only if what!?" Travis yelled at him.

"You kiss Katie." Beckondorf finished.

"Shit."

* * *

School was over and Katie and Travis walked to Katie's house.

Katie opened the door and saw her 18 year old sister, Erin, sitting upside down on the couch, eating from a bowl of pretzels. Her light brown hair was in a sloppy pony tail, and her tank top was exposing half of her stomach. Her pajama pants were rolled up.

"Sup Kates. Who the guy?" Erin asked.

"This is Travis. We're gonna go sword fight." Katie said.

Erin got up and walked over to Travis. "Good luck." She said. Then she walked over to the kitchen to get more pretzels.

"Sorry bout her, come on." Katie and Travis went down the stairs into the basement. It was set up like the arena back at camp.

Katie went into a changing room and changed out of her school uniform of a white T and plaid skirt into a loose T shirt and sweatpants.

She came out of the dress room to see Travis, shirtless with basket ball shorts on.

"Um, missing something?" Katie asked him.

"Nope." He said with an evil smirk.

"If you're trying to distract me, it's not working." She lied. It was distracting. The boy had a six pack.

"Okay then."

They started fighting one on one. Then it started getting heated. Travis would aim for her legs but she was quick and would jump over them. As she struck at his arm he would sit step. This went on forever until both of their swords were locked together.

Each one of them tried to disarm the other, but failed.

Katie was about to disarm Travis, and he knew he was gonna lose, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

He pushed her against the wall making them both drop their weapons.

Their faces were so close. Travis could feel Katie's minty breath, and Katie, the same.

Travis, without thinking, tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears, gazing deep into her hazel eyes.

Katie, feeling butterflies was doing the same thing. She loved his golden brown eyes and honey brown, curly hair.

Both of them started leaning in. And before they knew it, they were in a full blown out make out session.

Katie's hands were tangled in his hair, pulling on his locks. Travis's hand were all over her body, committing every curve to memory.

Just as Travis's tongue was about to graze her lip, a cough was heard behind them.

Both of the turned around to see Katie's 13 year old brother Justin looking very awkward, holding a camera.

" Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No..." Katie said as she walked over to Justin. "What do you need?"

"Um I was gonna ask you to plug in my camera into its charger, but I see you're busy.." Justin mumbled.

"No I'm not. Ill plug it in. Now go up stairs." Katie said, taking the camera from the 13 year olds hands.

"Yea. I see you're getting it on with this guy." He said with a smirk. "PG13!" He sing songed as he ran up stairs.

"Ugh! JUSTIN!" Katie yelled.

"Katie, it's fine. You gotta admit. We were getting all PG13." Travis said.

"Well not really. PG13 means it shows the shoulder. I mean it's not like somebody's gonna say, 'ooh dat some nice shoulder...'" Katie responded. **(Haha inside joke... Amber and I saw the Host.)**

"Well, wanna make it PG13?" Travis asked.

"Yes please."

* * *

The next day at school, every one saw that Tratie was together. When the guys and gals found out, Percabeth, Thalico, Beckalina, Conchel, and Malcina, were soon followed.

"So liking your new school, 'New Girl'?" Travis asked his girlfriend Katie.

"Totally."

* * *

**Ta Da! Wow. Long one shot. You're welcome:) yes, Erin and Justin were my OCCs. Sorry if these characters were also a little occ. the story had to be like that:) that's wasn't my best work but right now I'm tired so suck it up. Well, hop you liked it:)**

**REVIEW PLS!**

**-ADOA:)**


End file.
